Solo decirteAdiós
by Yui Jinguji
Summary: Aunque todo comenzó con una alianza para encontrar a la persona que sea la esperanza para los Ghouls, termino en desarrollar un sentimiento, que los unió en el trascurso de sus vidas, hasta el trágico final.


**Solo decirte...Adiós**

 **Resumen:** Aunque todo comenzó con una alianza para encontrar a la persona que sea la esperanza para los Ghouls, termino en desarrollar un sentimiento, que los unió en el trascurso de sus vidas, hasta el trágico final.

 **Categoría** : Romance, tragedia.

 **Personajes:** Eto y Kishou Arima.

 **Aviso** : Ninguno de los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul me pertenece, son propiedad de Sui Ishida

Ya después de que Kaneki y Hirako se fueron, Eto levanto la mirada, viendo el techo, pensando en el segador que estaría ya muerte en donde fue la pelea, aun moribunda, la híbrida, se arrastro por el piso de kokuria, con el fin de llegar a lado donde ahora descansa aquel hombre, que hace tiempo atrás de propuso una alianza y el cual le regreso algo que ella pensó que no iba a tener, pues aunque comenzaron como aliados entre ellos llego a haber algo mas, volviéndose en amantes, mientras dejaba algo de sangre atrás, aun recordaba la noche anterior la que pasaron juntos, las manos y labios del segador recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras a su vez las robas iban abandonado el cuerpo de ambos para quedar completamente expuestos frente a frente, ella lo había recibido esa misma noche entre sus piernas, donde por ultima vez se volvieron uno.

Eto deseaba aunque sea despedirse de él, pues Kishou Arima, le dio lo que nadie mas pudo darle, gracias a él, nunca fue capaz de caer en la oscuridad para auto destruirse a si misma, Arima le dio algo de esperanza de que todo esto puede tener un final, aunque para ellos, el final siempre iba a ser trágico, hagan lo que hagan la muerte tarde o temprano iba a terminar por separarlos.

Con gran esfuerzo, logro llegar a donde el cuerpo sin vida del investigador clase especial, Arima Kishou descansaba en paz, al verlo desde donde se encontraba, se sigue arrastrado usando sus manos ya maltratadas por tanto uso que les dio para desplazarse y poder estar aunque sea unos minutos a su lado, llevando hasta el cuerpo, la peliverde se acerco hasta quedar cara a cara con la persona que había llegado a amar, notando que ahora en su rostro tenia una cara de profunda paz, lo que puede saber que ahora él tiene el descanso que siempre había deseado.

-Pasamos por mucho, sufriste mucho en silencio-. Comento con una voz apunto de quebrarse pues le dolía no haber estado en los momentos finales de hombre que amo.-Pero ahora tienes la paz que habías deseado, dejando atrás algo bueno-. Decía sin poder contenerse mas, Eto liberaro algunas lagrimas mas cuales cae humedeciendo el rostro sin vida de Arima, el cual ahora estaba frió, todo el calor que su cuerpo tenia se había ido a perder la vida.

El silencio es lo que reina en aquel lugar, junto a los suaves lamentos de una mujer, por que aunque esto es híbrida, seguía siendo una mujer, una que llego amar y ahora sufre la perdida de ese amor pero sabiendo que ahora el hombre que tanto ama ahora se encontraba en un lugar donde podría estar en paz.

-Yo no se si sea capaz de volverte a ver-. La garganta de dolía se le había un nudo, las lagrimas nublaban su vision, mientras con sus suaves y maltratadas manos acaricio el rostro del segador.-Me diste amor, un amor que yo no creo que fuera merecedora pero aun así me llenaste de ese gran sentimiento.

Tomo el rostro de Arima entre sus manos, se acerco poco a poco a sus labios, mientras se acerca fue cerrando los ojos, hasta que sus labios tocaron los fríos labios del investigador, regalando-le un beso, mientras ahora se romper por dentro dejando salir mas lagrimas las cuales mojan el rostro del difunto, se separo de sus labios para solo mirarlo fijamente.-Yo..no pude completar algo que debía hacer, falle en eso, aunque logramos lo que nos propusimos...Kishou..logramos...conseguir al rey de un ojo...la esperanza de los Ghouls-. Una pequeña aunque lastimera sonrisa aparece en los labios de Eto, aferrándose al cuerpo frió del investigador.-Yo...vengo..a despedirme de ti...mi amor trágico-. Al decir eso suspira pesadamente, dejando ahora con cuidado a Arima nuevamente acostado entre esas hermosas flores, tomando una de un color especial que había encontrado mientras se acercaba, dejándola entre sus manos, paso a retirarse antes de que alguien los vea, ya que nadie de la CCG, debe saber que tanto ella como el investigador especial tenia una alianza la cual había terminado en romance, como pudo se alejo, volteando atrás a donde aun reposaba el cuerpo de la persona que mas había amado.

Eto paso a retirarse del lugar, no se supo hasta la fecha de ella, fue marcada como estado desconocido, mientras la CCG encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Arima Kishou, marcando entre los registros de investigadores como fallecido en acción, pero del búho de un ojo nunca se volvió a saber nada de ella, no se volvió a tener pistas de lo que pudo pasarle, puede que haya muerto o puede que solo este esperando a que sus heridas sanen para regresar a la acción, o tal vez con la llegada del nuevo rey de un ojo, Eto Yoshimura haya simplemente desaparecido, y no desee ser encontrada.

Fin

 **Notas de la autora:** Este corto fin esta bajado en el Daouji llamado: Last Time, que es un AriEto, la verdad a ver a ellos dos aliados, yo comencé a shispiarlos pues para mi es difícil mantener una relación profesional sin que haya nacido amor entre ellos, por lo que hice este fic de lo que "pudo" pasar con Kaneki junto a Hirako y los demás dejaron Kokuria, espero que sea de su agrado, este es el primero de Tokyo Ghoul que escribo y mas aun el primero AriEto que escribo, planeo volver a escribir otro, cuando sepa como hacer un buen drama, gracias a todos.


End file.
